El tormento de Diego
by Diego Uchiha
Summary: Hola a todos, pues este es un fanfic algo corto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen es algo que debo de aclarar. Uno pertencece a Stephen King y otros a Blue Sky Studios. Léanla, les prometo que los tendrá atrapados. Acompañen a Diego y Shira en una nueva aventura de miedo.
1. Capitulo I-El comienzo del fin

Capítulo I

Hace 12 años

Era un día llovioso en el bosque, estaba el cielo de un tono gris oscuro, el aire se sentía muy frio, el ambiente era pesado y ningún animal estaba afuera. En una cueva estaban 2 tigres, uno de nombre Diego y el otro Raymond. Diego, el mayor, tenía una edad de 12 años (normales) y su pequeño hermano apenas 6, ambos tigres estaban juntos esperando a su madre que salió a buscar comida no muy lejos. Raymond estaba impaciente y algo mojado por la lluvia.

-Raymond: Diego llevamos esperando 1 hora, ¿te parece si vamos a buscar a mamá? –

-Diego: Debemos de esperarla, pero tienes razón ya tardo, mira haremos esto yo busco en el norte y tú en el sur y en 10 minutos si no la encontramos nos vemos aquí-

-Raymond: Vale hermano-

Dicho esto, los hermanos se separaron, cada uno al lugar que acordaron buscar a su madre, Diego fue corriendo para hallarla antes que su hermano, pero Raymond solo caminaba admirando el paisaje húmedo por la lluvia. En el suelo vio una rama un poco extraña, como si tuviera la imagen de una canoa, como las que usan los humanos en el agua. Raymond siguió la rama por un riachuelo, se detuvo cuando la rama cayó dentro de una cueva subterránea, apreció por unos instantes aquella obscura cueva, solo se podía escuchar el goteo del agua que caía dentro de esta. Aparto su vista y siguió su camino, caminó por unos metros, pero escucho algo o más bien alguien llamándolo. Raymond escuchó su nombre y se dirigió de nuevo a aquella cueva, dentro de esta vio 2 ojos de un color extraño, muy inusual parecía que su mirada era de fuego de aquella criatura, Raymond con gran temor se acercó a dicha criatura que lo miraba fijamente.

-Raymond: ¿Quién eres? - dijo el pequeño cachorro de tigre con un tono temeroso ante aquella criatura.

-Pennywise: Soy Pennywise una pobre y desafortunada hiena que cayó en esta cueva, fui arrastrado por un rio de gran potencia. ¿Y tú mi querido amigo? - dijo la hiena en un tono juguetón y con una sonrisa que en lugar de dar confianza transmite terror.

La hiena medía 3 metros, esta era de color blanco, en su pecho tenía 3 grandes bolas de pelo naranja, se asemejaban a pompones, y su hocico estaba lleno de afilados y largos dientes, sus ojos se tornaron de un color azul rey y en su hocico tenia dibujada una sonrisa que partía de una oreja a la otra, parecía un payaso.

-Raymond: Soy Raymond y estoy buscando a mi mamá ¿no la has visto por aquí? –

-Pennywise: No lo creo, y ¿hay alguien más aquí? –

-Raymond: No, solo tú y yo, y por cierto ¿necesitas ayuda? -

-Pennywise: Sí claro, de hecho, antes puedes bajar, aquí tengo comida y esto (saca un globo hecho de hojas y saliva) es un globo, ¿quieres uno? -

-Raymond: mmmmm (lo duda un poco) claro –

Raymond se acerca demasiado, y Pennywise aprovecha para morderlo, abre la mandíbula tan grande y la presiona con tanta fuerza que le arranca una pata al pobre cachorro de tigre, solo le queda arrastrarse y alejarse de aquel lugar, Pennywise sale de la cueva y lo muerde en el cuello terminando con la vida del cachorro indefenso. La hiena solo se desvanece en el aire como si fuera un fantasma, desaparece dejando solo una huella como de perro muy grande casi gigantesca como la de un mamut.

Diego regresa a la cueva con su madre y un conejo que cazó la madre de Diego. Este en el camino le había contado a su madre de lo que habían planeado Diego y Raymond. Diego quedo extrañado al no ver a su hermano en la cueva, ya habían pasado unos 20 minutos y no había rastro de Raymond. Diego y su madre deciden salir de la cueva y buscarlo siguen su aroma y Diego detecta sangre, en el aire, como de un cadáver reciente, piensa por un segundo que es el de su hermano y decide correr para comprobarlo. Por dentro Diego deseaba que Raymond hubiera cazado alguna presa y el aroma a sangre sea de su víctima, quería pensar eso, pero los pensamientos de que la sangre pertenecía a su hermano menor también lo abrumaban. Al llegar vio sangre corriendo por un pequeño rio dirigiéndose a una cueva oscura debajo de la tierra, y en frente lo que tanto temía, su pesadilla hecha realidad, el cadáver de su hermano estaba frente sus ojos, Diego quedo en un estado de shock, y su madre corrió desesperadamente al cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, dio un rugido tan fuerte y lleno de dolor que algunos animales salieron de sus madrigueras y hogares para ver a la madre abrazando un cachorro muerto de tigre, y unos metros atrás un tigre dientes de sable destrozado, Diego se derrumbó, se acercó a ver al cuerpo de su hermano y noto una huella extraña en el lodoso suelo, no la conocía pero el olor jamás lo olvidaría, olería a carne putrefacta y no era de su hermano fallecido, era de otro animal que nunca antes se había topado. Ese día marco a Diego de por vida.

El Presente

-Shira: Vamos Diego, despierta-


	2. Capitulo II- El regreso de eso

Capitulo II

-Shira: Vamos Diego, despierta-

Diego un poco aturdido abre los ojos, se levanta, se estira y le contesta.

-Diego: Buenos días gatita-

-Shira: Buenos días dormilón- le dice coquetamente mientras se acerca a su hocico y le da un roce con su nariz suave.

-Shira: Ven blandito, está lloviendo un poco, me encanta la lluvia y quería que me acompañaras-

-Diego: Claro amor, pero ¿qué quieres hacer? –

-Shira: Tenía pensado ir y visitar a las chicas, ya sabes, recuerda que acordamos ir a visitarlas en pareja-

Diego un poco confundido intenta recordar ese acuerdo, pero nada le viene a la mente. Para no decepcionar a su amada responde.

-Diego: Sí, sí (con tono relajado)-

Dicho esto, ambos tigres salen pegados de su cueva, la cueva de estos no estaba lejos de la de su buen amigo Manny y de Sid. La cueva era espaciosa, no era tan oscura, siempre había luz dentro de esta, la cueva era genial para Diego y Shira y futuros cachorros. La pareja de sables se dirigía hacia una montaña no muy lejos, pero tenían que atravesar un bosque. El bosque tenia pinos altos y maleza muy húmeda por la lluvia. Han pasado años que Diego no piensa en su hermano ni en aquella criatura monstruosa, como si lo hubiera olvidado de la nada. Nunca le había contado de su vida pasada a nadie más que a sus amigos de la infancia de Diego que tampoco los recordaba ni sabía de ellos. Tardaron una hora, pero al final la pareja llego con las otras chicas puma, cada una de ellas había llevado a su pareja. Al llegar Shira saludo a sus amigas y solo alzo la pata para saludar a los machos, Diego por alguna razón se quedó en la entrada de la cueva de una amiga de Shira. Estaba en la entrada pensando en un olor que detecto en el camino, un olor de carne putrefacta, sabía que había olido ese aroma antes pero no recordaba de dónde. Al final no le dio importancia y entro a la cueva a saludar a sus amigos pumas y a las chicas.

-Jessica: Bueno ¿ya iniciamos con el juego? -

-Brenda: Me parece súper ¿qué dicen?, ¿Shira? –

-Shira: Claro, por mí no hay problema- voltea a ver a Diego y nota que esta algo distraído, se acerca a él y le pregunta.

-Shira: Amor, ¿estás bien? -

-Diego: Sí, no tengo nada gatita, ¿ya iniciemos la búsqueda no?

-Shira: De acuerdo amor, se nota que estas motivado- lo empuja suavemente con su cuerpo a lo que Diego le responde con una sonrisa.

-Ryan: Ya dejen de derrama miel- dice burlándose sin malas intenciones.

-Jessica: Ojalá así fueras conmigo-

-Brenda: Bueno ya saben las reglas, hay que encontrar una mora azul, en esta temporada casi no hay así que la pareja que encuentre más las traerá y veremos quién es el mejor cazando recuerden solo 1 hora y todos nos reunimos aquí de acuerdo-

A continuación, las 3 parejas salen en busca de moras azules. Diego no tarda en encontrar un arbusto lleno de moras azules, arranca todas y se las reparten entre él y Shira. Diego se regresa a la cueva y se queda sentado para cuidar las moras que encontró.

A lo lejos ve algo, cierra un poco los ojos para ver mejor, alcanza a ver una figura ovalada, algo como si estuviera flotando. En ese momento el corazón de Diego sintió como un fuerte apretón, quedo paralizado, pero tomo valor y fue corriendo donde estaba Shira. Al llegar con ella sintió un pequeño alivio al verla sana y salva. Se acercó rápidamente, estaba asustado, empezó a tartamudear y Shira se extrañó demasiado.

-Shira: ¿Diego qué te sucede? Parece que viste un fantasma-

-Diego: Ve, ve, ven con, conmigo ¡Por favor! -

-Shira: ¡Hey! ¿Qué tienes? -

Diego la ignoro y fue rápido donde vio el globo, al llegar ya no había nada, solo un aroma a carne podrida, una huella de perro tan grande como la de un mamut y en frente el cadáver de un cachorro de oso. Le faltaba la mitad de su cuerpo, Diego al ver esto quedó paralizado, un recuerdo tan oscuro e inmenso lo aturdió, como una gran ola de repente le cayera encima. Shira llegó unos minutos después.

-Shira: ¡Diego! ¿Qué tienes amor? -

Vio a Diego y luego giro su mirada al cuerpo destrozado de aquel cachorro, quedo confundida un poco aterrada.

-Shira: ¿Qué pasó? -

De repente llegan las 2 parejas de pumas.

-Jessica: ¿Qué pasa por qué se detienen? -

Mira el cadáver y le da un poco de asco.

-Jessica: ¿Ustedes lo hicieron?

Shira la volta a ver un poco asustada y le responde.

-Shira: ¡Claro que no! -

-Brenda: Huele a que paso esto hace unos días, huele ya mal-

-Ryan: Pero velo, parece reciente-

-James: Pareciera que otro oso lo hizo y mira esa huella es de perro-

-Shira: Sí uno gigante-

Ve a Diego y lo ve que no se mueve, de la nada Diego se va corriendo a su hogar, su corazón estaba lleno de miedo, no sabía qué hacer. Una vez en su morada se acostó y empezó a soltar lágrimas y solo le llego un recuerdo de su hermano. Al llegar Shira unos momentos después vio a su amado como nunca, lo toco y sintió como estaba temblando y no era por el frio era por algo más, pero ella sabía que Diego n le quería decir algo que él sabe.

-Shira: Diego ¿Qué pasa? Dime por favor quiero ayudarte-

-Diego: Es, es, espera deja, ja, ja me solo por favor-

Diego se fue al fondo de su cueva y se acostó, Shira no sabía qué hacer y se dirigió a la cueva de Manny y Ellie. Al llegar les contó lo que había pasado. Mientras con Diego estaba llorando y lleno de miedo estaba aterrado, solo dijo Raymond y recordó todo ese año lleno de sufrimiento, el golpe de aquel recuerdo fue tan duro que se quedó dormido.

-Manny: No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, deja a Diego un momento hasta que se calme y nos cuente-

-Shira: ¡Pero está sufriendo! –

-Ellie: Manny tiene razón Shira, déjalo un momento, y tranquilízate –

Shira se sentó y se trató de tranquilizarse, la pareja de mamuts la abrazó fuerte y le dieron cariño para calmarla.

Afuera de la cueva de la pareja se tigres se acercó un perezoso ingenuo.

-Sid: Diego Dieguito (dijo el perezoso cantando) -


	3. Capitulo III-Recuerdos del pasado

Capitulo III

Diego esta acostado y de repente se sumerge en un mar profundo de sus recuerdos de aquel año, año en el cual su vida dio un giro muy grande algo que lo marco de por vida.

Recuerdo de Diego de hace 12 años

Un Diego joven está destrozado, no deja de pensar en su hermano menor y aquella escena, esa imagen no se la puede sacar de la cabeza, y no solo carga con el dolor de ser hijo único, sino que su madre no lo pudo soportar y abandono a Diego sin despedirse. Diego estaba solo a veces pensaba en aventarse de un acantilado y terminar con su vida, son ese dolor y ver a su hermano otra vez, reunirse como familia. Diego solo soñaba con decirle adiós a su hermanito. Afortunadamente una cierva, un conejo, un zorro y la amiga de Diego Sam. Sam era una dulce dientes de sable al igual que Diego, tenía el pelo blanco, sus ojos eran azul celeste siempre estaba sonriendo, sus dientes bien afilados y brillantes, ella estaba enamorada de Diego, su madre y la de Diego se levaban bien pero casi no hablaban y las 2 eran madres solteras. Estos 4 animales diferentes decidieron ayudar a Diego a superar esa terrible situación. Los nombres de los amigos de Diego eran Sofía la cierva, Ramsés el zorro y Emiliano el conejo.

Todos los días iban a visitar a Diego, querían siempre animarlo y Diego trataba, pero no dejaba de pensar en su hermano. En uno de esos días Diego estaba caminando solo, el día estaba nublado, gris oscuro Diego vio a su hermano, se detuvo abrió los ojos tan grandes para distinguir si era la realidad o una ilusión. Escucha a su hermano llamándolo.

-Raymond: Ven Diego sígueme-

Diego ciegamente le hace caso a su hermano ye empieza a corretearlo.

-Diego: Espera ¿A dónde vas? Raymond-

Al final Diego lo pierde de vista y se detiene y ve que es u callejón sin salida, se voltea y ve un globo, Diego se asusta y corre. Alcanzó a correr unos metros y escuchó su nombre, se voltea y sintió miedo al ver una hiena tan grande como un oso adulto, blanca con 3 bolas de pelo en su pecho, y una sonrisa aterradora y a lado un cachorro de conejo muerto.

-Pennywise: Ven Diego, vas a flotar, todos flotan-

Diego corrió tan rápido que el sentía que su corazón se salía de su pecho, también que su pata sentía que flotaba se detuvo cuando sintió que ya estaba muy lejos, no tenía idea de que era lo que acababa de ver solo que estaba aterrado.

El presente

-Sid: ¿Diego? -

Diego se levanta y sale corriendo de su cueva, corre lejos, corre a las afueras del bosque. Llega hasta un prado donde ve un árbol con un nombre. Raymond. Se acuesta en los pies del árbol y solo duerme. El día estaba llegando a su fin y se veía un hermoso atardecer, en aquel claro era todo maleza seca, los colores eran principalmente amarillo y naranja.

-Diego: No tienes idea cuanto te extraño hermano, pero esto aún no termina. Tengo que reunir a mis fieles amigos de la infancia, pero antes quiero descansar-

Pasan unas horas y Sid va con Ellie y Manny.

-Sid: ¿Alguien sabe qué le pasa a Diego? –

-Shira: ¿Cómo está? ¿Te dijo algo? (dice impaciente y preocupada)-

-Sid: No sé, le hable y salió corriendo como rayo (dice mientras hace una interpretación con sus manos) –

-Shira: Hay Diego ¿Por qué no me quieres contar? -

Ellie ve a Shira triste y la abraza con u trompa, Shira responde también abrazándola y le sale una lagrima del ojo.


	4. Capitulo IV-Recuerdos del pasado pt 2

Capitulo IV

Diego un día después salió en busca de su antigua amiga de la infancia Sam puesto que los demás habían sido víctimas de aquella pesadilla andante.

Hace 12 años

Diego y sus 4 amigos han seguido el rastro de Pennywise hasta unos túneles subterráneos oscuros, Diego y Sam guían a sus amigos ya que ellos tienen una buena vista nocturna y de esta forma proteger a sus amigos. Iban en una formación en forma de circulo, iban pegados todos y muy unidos. Estos túneles los llevaron a una caverna subtaerranea, donde apenas entraban unos rayos de luz, se veían cientos y cientos de huesos, olía repulsivamente, entre todos esos huesos Diego alcanzo a reconocer 1 miembro de un animal, era la pata de su hermano, al ver esto Diego dejo el temor atrás y se llenó su cuerpo de una ira tan grande que sus ojos se tornaron en los de un asesino, y este estaba temblando de ira, dio un rugido potente que atemorizo incluso a sus amigos.

-Sam: Diego relájate no cometas un error –

-Diego: Debo de matar a ese payaso (dijo con frustración por dentro) –

-Ramsés: Lo haremos hermano, pero tranquilízate por favor, todos debemos de estar unidos para vencerlo-

-Sofía: Sí Diego, enfoca tu enojo en vencer a Eso, recuerda mente fría-

-Diego: Gracias amigos, de verdad necesito matar a ese monstruo-

Una voz más grave interrumpe.

-Pennywise: ¿Monstruo? Soy igual que ustedes (señala a Diego y Sam), un devorador, me alimento de mis víctimas, su miedo me da energía, y no lo hago siempre solo cada 12 años así que déjenme en paz y tengan una vida feliz hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar-

Todos están buscando de donde proviene aquella voz, no veían nada. Solo se escuchaba la voz, es como si Eso no estaba físicamente en ese lugar oscuro.

Emiliano tomo un palo de madera, lo froto tan rápido y fuerte entre sus patas que la fricción creo una delicada y apenas visible brasa, pero al final se tornó en fuego. Hubo iluminación en la cueva, pero en ese momento aparece Eso y toma al pequeño conejo del cuello, y lo estrella contra la pared bruscamente. El pobre conejo suelta un poco de sangre por la boca, esta mareado y aturdido por el golpe, pero también está temblando de miedo ya que está enfrente de un asesino.

-Pennywise: Aléjense de aquí, muy lejos y déjenme solo con su amigo-

-Diego: JAJAJAJA, no nos das miedo ¿sabes? Todos estamos aquí para joderte-

-Todos: ¡Sí! -

Pennywise huele y no detecta miedo sino valentía, hasta Emiliano que está a punto de morir no tiene miedo de él. Esto lo frustra y saca una horrible sonrisa que da notar una gran cantidad de dientes sumamente afilados, abre el hocico tan grande que parece que tragara a Emiliano de solo un bocado. En ese momento Diego corre tan fuerte con una estaca afilada. Da un salto y clava la estaca en el corazón de la hiena.

Este se inclina y suelta a Emiliano de su feroz agarre, se intenta quitar la estaca, pero antes de que lo pueda hacer llega Sam y le rasguña los ojos, da un salto atrás y Ramsés le muerde el talón tan duro que se lo arranca, Emiliano da un salto enorme y le da una patada en la nariz, Sofí toma una distancia considerable y corre con la cabeza adelante y se impacta con el cráneo de Eso, este termina tirado en el suelo indefenso Diego se acerca y le muerde el cuello. Este termina muerto, todos se retiran de aquel lugar de sombras, Emiliano era el que estaba atrás en el grupo. Sin darse cuenta Pennywise le arranca la pierna, y todo empieza a temblar, caen rocas del techo, la cueva se estaba derrumbando. El pobre cachorro de conejo murió al ser mutilado, todos estaban aterrados, Eso se levanta y atrapa a Ramsés, le da un golpe tan duro en la cabeza que lo atonta, después se abalanzo sobre la cierva, Diego y Sam intentaron hacer algo, pero no pudieron Pennywise le corto la garganta, y con una sonrisa sádica golpea a Diego, este se estrella con una pared, Sam está paralizada, Pennywise se lanza en contra de ella, pero Ramsés lo muerde en el cuello.

-Ramsés: ¡Toma a Diego y corre, yo lo detengo! –

-Pennywise: Huy un héroe jajaja, será divertido-

Sam sube a Diego a su lomo y corre lo más rápido que puede, el lugar se estaba derrumbado más rápido cada segundo que pasaba.

-Ramsés: Hasta aquí llegaste maldito- dijo el zorro con una sonrisa.

-Pennywise: Oh no te equivocas amigo, ven y flotaras-

Después se abalanza sobre el pobre zorro ambos cayendo a un túnel n el suelo y desapareciendo de la luz del sol.

Sam alcanzó a sacar a Diego antes de que todo colapsara, estaban los 2 malheridos. Diego está despertando, se siente aturdido y no reconoce donde está.

-Sam: Nos salvamos y Eso está muerto, lo logramos- dice con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Diego: ¿De qué sirvió? Perdimos a nuestros amigos, ¿qué nos queda Sam? - dice al borde del llanto.

-Sam: El mañana Diego, por fin tenemos un mañana- le dice mientras lo abraza

Diego responde su abrazo pasando sus atas entre su espalda para posteriormente darle un beso.

-Diego: Prométeme que, si no está muerto esa cosa, nos reencontraremos-

-Sam: Lo prometo-

El presente

-Diego: Sam ese día ha llegado- dice mientras corre a su antiguo hogar de su amiga

Con la manada

-Shira: ¿Dónde estás Diego? - dice con lágrimas en los ojos


	5. Capitulo V- Un largo camino a casa

Capítulo V

Ya han pasado varios días desde que Diego se fue, La manada está preocupada por su integrante, en especial una felina plateada, Shira esta desconcertada de lo que paso, Diego nunca se había puesto así por un cadáver, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿algo de su pasado lo atormentaba? Eran bastantes las dudas que atormentaban a Shira, no podía dejar de recordar la expresión de terror de Diego. Le daba vueltas en su mente, estaba deprimida, no sabía cómo ayudarlo y no sabía nada de él, estaba muy sola sin Diego.

Con Diego

-Diego: Hasta que al fin te encuentro. -

Sale una bella dientes de sable, con un pelo tan blanco como la nieve, muy sedoso, unos hermosos ojos azul celeste que denotaban dulzura y rudeza y tenía unos colmillos muy blancos, puntiagudos, la tigresa era perfecta.

-Sam: ¿Diego? -

-Diego: Sí, soy yo. -

-Sam: Pero ¿cuánto ha pasado desde que no te veo? -

Diego: Más de lo que te imaginas.

Sam: ¿Cómo has estado? Mírate eres un macho imponente, te mantienes en forma y tus ojos siguen brillando cual esmeralda.

Diego: Jajajajaja muchas gracias, tú también luces espectacular y estas más hermosa que antes.

Sam: Muchas gracias jajajaja ¿no quieres salir a caminar?

Diego: Claro, ¿por qué no?

Mientras van caminando juntos hacia un lago pasan muchas cosas, Diego le cuenta como sobrevivió todo ese tiempo solo hasta que Soto lo encontró vagando, su extraña aventura con la manada, de Shira y Sam le cuenta lo que ella ha pasado. En su trayecto al lago se tomaron el tiempo de seguir charlando y jugar un poco.

Por fin llegan al lago y se sientan a apreciar la maravillosa vista que el paisaje les ofrece.

-Diego: Oye Sam, la razón por la que vine es…

Sam: No digas nada, sé porque viniste, ha vuelto ¿no es así? -

-Diego: Sí y necesito de tu ayuda para vencerlo. -

-Sam: Tus amigos nos ayudarían bastante. -

-Diego: No quiero que nada malo les pase, es mejor apartarlos. -

-Sam: No Diego, los necesitamos. -

Diego: No puedo ponerlos en riesgo, no es correcto.

-Sam: Pero son tu familia ellos darían la vida por ti, así como tú por ellos. -

-Diego: Dije que no, ellos son lo más importante en mi vida y no los puedo perder. -

-Sam: Al menos diles en lo que te vas a meter. -

Diego: Tienes razón, deje a todos muy preocupados.

Sam: ¿Y qué esperamos?

Diego y Sam empezaron a correr, tenían un largo camino de regreso al hogar de Diego.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron juntos y Sam aún tiene sentimientos ocultos por Diego, pero no dejaría que el sable sospechará de estos. Su corazón le pertenecía a Diego, pero no podía dárselo.

La madre de Sam había muerto por causas naturales no hace mucho, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte y capaz de valerse por sí misma, en todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de Diego, tuvo varios amores, pero en el momento que vio al sable le recordó su infancia, un poco sombría, pero él era la luz de su oscuridad, era su verdadero amor.


	6. Capitulo VI-Apariciones inesperadas

Capítulo VI

La manada está preocupada por Diego, nadie sabe lo que le sucede, excepto Brooke quien se le hace familiar este acontecimiento.

-Manny: Tenemos que estar atentos, afuera hay un depredador enorme y no sabes que es o lo que puede hacer. –

-Sid: ¿Quién sería tan frío para hacer eso? – preguntó temeroso.

-Brooke: Shira, repíteme lo que sucedió por favor. –

-Shira: Pues bueno salí con Diego y estábamos buscando moras y Diego desde antes estaba raro, como distraído, no le di mucha importancia, pero cuando encontramos ese cachorro fue cuando Diego se puso mal. –

-Brooke: ¿Qué raro? Ustedes como depredadores no deberían estar asombrados ante un cadáver. ¿Qué fue lo que crees que Diego vio? –

-Ellie: ¿Por qué preguntas eso Brooke? –

-Brooke: Porque creo saber algo. –

-Shira: Bueno había un olor a carne podrida pero no el cachorro era reciente, alcance a ver una bola de pelo naranja y en el suelo había huellas similares a las de perros, pero esta era enorme, sin exagerar como un oso o tal vez más grande. –

-Manny: No hay ni lobos, ni perros ni otro canino con un tamaño tan grande. –

-Sid: Ilumínanos con tu sabiduría bebé. –

-Brooke: Bueno esto se basa en una historia de mi abuelo, él una vez me contó que vio a un animal parecido a una hiena, este era terrorífico, tenía un tamaño descomunal, me acuerdo que me describió con detalle a la hiena, tenía una sonrisa en su cara de color rojo carmesí, su mirada era penetrante como si sintieras que eres inferior a él, en su pecho tenía 3 bolas de pelo naranjas y su pelaje era blanco como la nieve y su olor era como de un cadáver. –

Crash y Eddie estaban asustados y solo les quedo abrazar a su querida hermana, n querían hacer bromas porque tenían miedo de la historia de Brooke.

-Shira: Es solo una coincidencia. –

-Brooke: Pero algo que me dijo es que esta bestia solo se alimentaba de cachorros, decía que su miedo era más dulce, pero solo creo que era una historia para asustar a los niños. –

-Manny: Las hienas son similares a los perros, pero no son grandes como un oso. -

-Brooke: No estoy segura, nunca lo he visto, pero ¿qué asustó tanto a Diego como para salir huyendo? -

-Shira: No lo sé pero tengo que averiguarlo. -

-Ellie: Te ayudaremos, Diego es parte de la familia. -

En eso se escucha una risa aguda que aterra a todos en la cueva, para posteriormente escuchar el grito de una madre. La manada se asomó afuera y observaron como una madre tejón estaba abrazando al cuerpo sin vida de una de sus crías. Le falta una pata trasera y su cuello estaba desgarrado, la madre solo lloraba por su cría desesperada por la impotencia.

-Sid: Ay no, ya entiendo porque Diego tenia tanto miedo, ahora estoy igual. – Lo dice mientras abraza a Brooke.

-Crash: ¿Creen que haya sido la hiena? – lo dice con un tono de miedo.

-Eddie: No lo sé, Ellie protegernos. –

-Ellie: Mientras estemos juntos nada les pasará. -

-Shira: ¡Miren! Haya abajo hay huellas de hiena.

Todos miraron para el suelo y efectivamente había huellas de hiena, pero todos se dieron cuenta que no eran comunes, si no que eran sumamente enormes, no habían visto algo similar en toda su vida.

-Desconocido: Con que espiando he. –

La manada dirigió su vista a aquel animal. Todos se dieron cuenta que era un conejo, por sus plumas de color gris se notaba que ya estaba viejo, el conejo estaba un poco gordo y tenía ojos color café oscuro.

-Harry: Me llamo Harry, perdonen que los haya espantado. –

-Manny: ¿Y qué quieres? –

-Harry: ¿Ustedes son amigos de un tal Diego? –

-Shira: ¿Y eso a usted que le importa? –

-Harry: Digamos que soy un viejo conocido suyo, si me permiten les contaré, ¿alguno sabe sobre la familia de Diego? –

-Ellie: Nosotros somos su familia. –

El comentario de Ellie hizo que el conejo sonriera.

-Harry: De su antigua familia –

-Crash: ¿Diego ya había tenido hijos? –

Esto hizo que Shira por dentro ardiera de celos y rabia, quería golpear a la zarigüeya por decir tal estupidez.

-Manny: Solo conocimos a su antigua manada, un tal Soto. –

-Sid: Ese tigre tenía problemas de temperamento. –

-Harry: No conozco a ese tal Soto y tampoco Diego tuvo hijos, hablo de la madre y el hermano de Diego. –

Todos se quedaron pensativos, pero nada les vino a sus mentes, Diego jamás había mencionado a su madre ni mucho menos un hermano, voltearon a ver al conejo y este respondió.

-Harry: No me sorprende, Diego nunca hablo de ellos por el dolor tan grande que esto le causaba. Un dolor sumamente delicioso – dijo el conejo riéndose.

Su mirada se puso roja y sus dientes se hicieron afilados. Todos estaban sorprendidos y Shira se enojó por lo que había dicho.

-Harry: Mejor lárguense de aquí y díganle a Diego un mensaje de mi parte "He vuelto y me lo llevaré para que flote con sus amigos". – Dicho esto el conejo se desvaneció como humo, no había rastro de él.

Todos quedaron impactados ante lo que acaban de ver, nadie podía creer lo que paso hace unos instantes. ¿Quién era aquel conejo? ¿Qué era lo que Diego ocultaba de su pasado?

-Manny: Díganme que es un sueño lo que acabo de ver. –

-Brooke: Todos lo vimos. –

-Eddie: Pero que rayos ¿qué clase de conejo era ese? –

-Shira: Diego nunca me dijo sobre su madre o sobre un hermano…. –

-Sid: Tampoco a nosotros. –

-Ellie: Y quiso que le diéramos un mensaje, ¿a qué se refería con flotar? –

-Manny: Yo digo que hoy nos quedemos a dormir todos juntos, así nos protegeremos. –

-Shira: Debo de buscar a Diego, pero su aroma desapareció, no tengo como rastrearlo. –

-Ellie: No te arriesgues así, estoy segura que el vendrá. –

-Shira: Espero que así sea.

En otra parte

-Diego: No puedo dejar que ese monstruo tome más vidas, te acabaré y mi hermano podrá descansar en paz. –

-Sam: Así será Diego. –


	7. Capitulo VII-Un paseo por las tumbas

Capitulo VII

Diego y Sam ya habían hecho un largo recorrido desde el lugar que estaba Sam habitando, pero se desviaron del camino para pasar a saludar a sus viejos amigos de cuando eran infantes. Se dirigieron a un bosque que no tenía un clima tan húmedo ni frío, el ambiente ahí era perfecto y el atardecer le daba un aspecto muy primaveral. Caminaron lentamente hacía un árbol en específico, al llegar ahí leyeron cuidadosamente los nombres que años atrás habían grabado.

Ramsés

Sofía

Emiliano

Eran los nombres de sus antiguos camaradas de la infancia, quienes dieron su vida para salvar las de Diego y Sam, ambos tigres sintieron una tristeza profunda y nostalgia al recordar aquellos bellos momentos que pasaron juntos, más allá del enfrentamiento con Pennywise habían tenido momentos de risas, muchas risas.

-Sam: El viejo club de los perdedores se volvió a reunir jajaja. –

-Diego: Aún que no estén presentes físicamente siempre estarán en nuestros corazones. –

-Sam: Los necesitamos otra vez chicos, por los viejos tiempos. –

Ver los nombres de sus amigos proyectaron a Diego y Sam de vuelta a su pasado.

Hace 12 años

En una pequeña cascada los 5 animales e están divirtiendo juntos, juegan como los cachorros que son, se pelean y muerden sin hacer daño, solamente están pasando un buen rato en el agua muy poco profunda.

-Diego: Chicos talvez esto suene un poco cursi, pero de verdad les quiero agradecer porque me siento muy feliz estando con ustedes, me han hecho sentir especial y no saben cuánto los adoro. - Dicho esto todos abrazan a Diego.

Mientras se disponen a volver a jugar el Ramsés, el zorro, empezó a ver su reflejo en el agua, de repente vio cómo su reflejo de el mismo sonrió cuando él estaba serio, esto lo asusto y cuando se dio cuenta ahí estaba, la hiena, solo se apartó y regresó con sus amigos.

-Ramsés: ¡Hey chicos! Esperen. –

Al terminar el día los animales regresaron a sus hogares, pero para Diego su cueva ya no era un hogar, solo estaba ahí porque no había donde más ir, a veces dormía afuera porque no podía resistir las malas vibras que ahí habitaban, se sentía sofocado, como si algo aplastara su pecho, pero ese día tuvo la valentía de entrar sin problemas.

-Diego: Raymond, madre, no saben cuánto los necesito…. - Diego cayó en un profundo sueño.

(El sueño de Diego)

Estaba Diego en una pequeña pradera cuando escucho gritos muy fuertes, eran sus fieles camaradas corriendo e un animal.

-Sam: ¡Eres tú el verdadero monstruo! – le dijo l joven Diego mientras se alejaba de aquella bestia.

Diego confundido avanzo un poco y en el suelo pudo ver el cadáver de su hermano menor y el de su madre. Diego estaba molesto creía que se trataba de aquella hiena con aspecto de payaso, pero para su sorpresa no era esta, quedo atónito cuando vio de quien corrían, era el mismo de grande, en sus ojos había pura maldad, no era amigable, era un depredador sediento de sangre, u hambre no podía ser saciada. El Diego oscuro corrió velozmente en dirección al joven Diego, saltó y quedo arriba de este, Diego asustado solo quedo ver como el mismo terminaba con su vida de una mordida fuerte al cuello, en ese momento Diego despierta, sentía como su corazón se salía de s pecho, le costaba respirar, o podía creer lo que había visto ¿habrá sido una pesadilla o una premonición? Se preguntaba.

-Diego: Solo fue una estúpida pesadilla. –

-Raymond: ¿De verdad lo crees? –

Diego aterrado volteó y vio a su hermano, pero este no era el putrefacto, si no tenía un aspecto más fantasmal, como si fuera un espectro.

-Diego: ¿E, er, eres de verdad mi he, her, hermano? – pregunto temeroso de aquel fantasma.

-Raymond: ¿No reconoces a tu hermano? Bueno siempre has sido un tonto jajajaja

-Diego: ¿Qué ha, ha, haces aquí? -

-Raymond: Hay hermano aquí vivo, siempre viviré contigo, aquí – dice señalando el corazón de Diego.

-Diego: ¿Sa, sa, sabes qué era mi pe, pe, pesadilla? –

-Raymond: Sí, es tu futuro, te volverás una bestia, te volverás un monstruo que no podrá encontrar la paz nunca y no podrá saciar nunca su sed de venganza. –

-Diego: ¿Cómo lo e, e, evito? –

-Raymond: No olvidando quien eres, no olvides que ere un protector, debes de encontrar tu propósito y así podrás liberarte y también liberarme. -

(De vuelta al presente)

-Diego: Raymond, sé que aún no eres libre, aún tengo algo por hacer, pero te prometo que pronto serás libre y te veré otra vez, tengo mucho que contarte, este mundo se ha vuelto loco, creo que yo estoy loco. – dice riéndose ligeramente.

-Diego: Te prometo que encontraré esa paz de a que me hablaste, no olvidaré que somos hermanos hasta el fin. –


End file.
